Absolute Command
by Nadonaka
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Deku had learned not to speak. His voice can cause someone misery and he had no other choice but to stay silent. But even so, those things that can trouble others can also save them. OP Izuku!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Absolute Command

**Summary:**

Ever since he was a child, Deku had learned not to speak. His voice can cause someone misery and he had no other choice but to stay silent. But even so, those things that can trouble others can also save them.

**Warning!**

Overpowered Izuku. Gore but not so much. Kind of nice Kacchan. Somewhat OOC. And terrible grammar.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

**Edited on: 09-01-2019**

**Looking for a Beta Reader who is interested.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Prologue – Deku's Quirk

* * *

Izuku Midoriya is an honest, cheerful, and earnest child. He had dreamed of becoming a hero the moment he had learned about them. His number 1 hero, All Might is someone he admired and respected ever since.

But that all ends the moment he manifested his quirk. A quirk that he need to suppress to be able to live through all his life. A quirk he despise. A quirk that he wish he had not receive.

But even so, no matter how dangerous a quirk can be, there are times they can also save someone important.

It all started when he was still in kindergarten.

"Hey Kacchan, do you think I will manifest my quirk soon?" Izuku Midoriya cheerfully asked with a broad grin while trailing behind his ash blonde best friend.

"Huh? Of course you would. If you wouldn't then that'll make you quirkless. You are already a Deku enough, if you don't manifest a quirk soon then you'll be utterly useless." Katsuki Bakugou taunted as he gripped the butterfly net in his hand tightly while marching forward.

Izuku slightly frowned, sad at the thought of not having a quirk.

"But if I won't have a quirk then does that mean I won't be a hero?" Little Izuku worriedly asked.

Katsuki stopped in his tracks and turned around. He stared at his friend in silence, his usual scowling expression was replaced with an unusual poker face. "If that happens then you can be my sidekick or something. Though if you will manifest a quirk soon, mine is still the strongest. With your analysis and my quirk, we will be the best partners ever." He grinned enthusiastically while little bits of explosions appear in his free palm and continued walking forward.

Izuku grinned happily, encouragement was running through his veins at what Katsuki said, and nodded vigorously. "Well, of course. Kacchan is the strongest after all!"

A few days after that conversation, Izuku manifested his quirk.

"Kacchan, you should know that bullying someone isn't good. Aren't you aiming to be a hero?" Izuku complained while standing up a sobbing classmate behind him.

"Are you taking his side? Huh, Deku?" Katsuki growled angrily.

Deku should be by his side. He is after all Deku's best friend. This small fry, who thinks he's a hotshot is not someone he needs to protect.

"You are just a quirkless Deku, don't go and act like a hero." The child with bat-like wings laugh tauntingly while the others followed suit but then stopped after noticing Katsuki as he throws them a death glare.

"Don't go and fucking make fun of Deku, you are just an extra yourself." Katsuki muttered dangerously while little bits of explosions burst in his palms.

The three gulps in fear and bowed their heads, silently apologizing. They knew where they stand. They knew that they couldn't win against Katsuki.

"Kacchan, you shouldn't say something like that to your friends." Izuku scolded with a stern voice.

"You are my only friend. They are just small fries who's going to be pushed around."

But sometimes, even others have their limits.

"Aren't you getting cocky, Katsuki?" the one with an elongated neck mumbled, irritated at the thought of always being insulted every now and then. The other two reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Are you fucking talking back to me?" Katsuki narrowed his eyes to a glare.

"Kacchan, stop it!"

"Even if you are strong, there are three of us. You can't beat all of us alone."

"What the fuck did ya say?"

"Kacchan!" Izuku's desperate voice was unheard of as the three of them started attacking Katsuki.

At first, it was a one sided fight in favor of Katsuki but it all ended when one of the three kids throws a huge rock in Katsuki's direction.

The rock hit Katsuki head making him fall backwards with a thud. Izuku's eyes widen in panicked when he saw blood flowing out of his best friend's head. The scarlet liquid made Izuku's eyes darken dangerously. Katsuki who is always strong and prideful was sprawled on the ground lifeless.

The three kids panicked when they notice how Katsuki wasn't moving, while the sobbing kid from earlier runs away calling their teacher for help.

One of the kids move forward to check up on Katsuki, and that was when Izuku snapped.

All he can see are the color of red.

The anger revolting in his head made him lost himself.

With his gentle emerald eyes replaced with a glowing scarlet ones, he screamed at the top of his voice. **"I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HAND IF YOU TOUCH KACCHAN!"**

The scene was like something out of a gory movie. The kid who approached Katsuki screamed in agony when his right arm unto his fingertips exploded.

Blood burst out everywhere and some of it even fell on to Katsuki's lifeless form. A bunch of meats and bones scattered on the ground in little pieces making the other kids eyes go wide in fear.

They all screamed like their life was on the line. Izuku's now scarlet eyes grow wide in fear and he stumbled backwards falling on his butt. He covered his mouth with both of his hands and frantically shook his head side to side. He slowly crawled backwards while shaking in fear. "No.. no.. NO!" He screamed and shut his eyes tight.** "Please.. PLEASE STOP THIS!" **he shouted and covered his ears.

Izuku immediately calmed down when the screaming and wailing of the other kids stopped but his heartbeat still keeps on rapidly pounding in his ribs. He then held his breath and slowly opened his eyes.

To his surprise and disappointment, the time had stopped. Even the gentle blow of the winds stopped. The swaying of the leaves in the trees stopped. The kid who's arms was blown away was laying on the ground clutching his shoulder while his mouth was gaping widely had also stopped like a mannequin. The blood flowing out of his arms had also stopped. Chunks of meats, bones, and blood are staying still in mid air. The two other kids was watching with wide eyes but had also stopped moving. Even his tears are floating mid air.

He turned towards his left side and saw their teachers running in their direction but they also had halted in their tracks.

What's happening?

Even at the age of five. Izuku realized that his quirk had manifested. He knew that this was caused by his quirk. And he knew that he was the one at fault by the injury that his classmate had obtained.

He was supposed to be excited about receiving his quirk. At long last, the quirk that he had dreamed of appeared, but the negative emotions bubbling up in his chest is making his stomach squirm. He wanted to vomit at the thought of having a quirk that could hurt others.

He wanted a quirk that can save someone but instead he received a quirk that made others suffer.

He knew at that time that his quirk is dangerous.

He clenched his fist tightly in his chest and shut his eyes tight. Why did he had to receive a quirk like this?

"**Pl-please return everything back to normal."** Izuku sobbed with a weakened voice. His voice meant to wish for everything to return to what it was from the start.

Then the time returned to normal and the screaming and wailing started once again.

"What happened?" the frantic voice of their teacher asked as she crouched down on her knees beside the wailing kid and the unconscious Katsuki.

Izuku just sobbed and refused to open his eyes. He didn't see what happened after that. He didn't noticed that the kid who's arms was decapitated had stopped wailing and fainted. He didn't see how the other kids who saw everything had frantically explained to their teacher about what happened. He didn't see how the kid's arm had returned without a speck of blood everywhere. He didn't see how Katsuki's head injury was healed as if nothing had happened. Even the burns that the other kids received from their earlier fight had disappeared. Even the rock that was thrown in Katsuki's direction had returned to it's place from earlier.

But instead, Izuku just clutch his eyes shut and sobbed furiously as he continue crying his eyes out.

He just sobbed and refused to listen to their teacher's concerned voice and Katsuki's frantic questions until he lost consciousness and fell asleep on the ground.

* * *

Izuku slowly opened his eyes and stared at the familiar ceiling of his room. His eyes had turned to his usual emerald eyes from the earlier scarlet ones but instead it was grim and lifeless.

He wanted it to be a dream but the vivid memories he had of the blood had made him doubt it. He knew that it wasn't a dream. He knew.

He then again started crying and pulled his comforter up to his eyes.

"You're god damn crying again, you fucking wimp." Katsuki's soft voice had startled him. Even with the insult, Katsuki had clearly shown his concern by the way he delivered it.

"Kacchan?"

"Yeah it's me."

"You're okay?"

"Just dandy." Katsuki smug voice made Izuku smile a bit and he peek an eye from the comforter in Katsuki's direction. He was seated beside the bed with a tray in his lap. His cocky smirk was in place while he was waving the fork he had used to eat the cake. "Glad that your up. You were sobbing until you fainted. It was quite the sight. It was ugly and disgusting." Katsuki made a face that indicated he was disgusted.

"It wasn't a dream right?"

"Nah, seems like Ichiro, Niiro, and Sanro had the same experience as me." Katsuki said and continued eating like everything that happened was the usual. (A/N sorry for that ridiculous name XD)

"I hurt them."

"They deserved it."

"But.."

"Shut the fuck up! You just protected me, that's how the heroes do it." He growled furiously and shove the fork in the unfinished cake. "Anyways, I don't fucking need for you to protect me! I can handle myself just fine. I am NO weakling!" He sneered and pushed the tray unto the study table. The plate clattered noisily making Izuku flinched.

"Sorry."

Katsuki groaned in frustration. "Stop That already! Didn't you just manifest your quirk? Congrats by the way." He said then grinned at him.

"Thanks, Kacchan." Izuku smiled but then frowned again afterwards. "I don't think that my quirk is hero-type." He added solemnly.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Katsuki asked while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I told you, I hurt them and those blood.." he trailed off and started shaking in fear. He doesn't want to experienced something like that ever again.

"Huh? How can you be a hero if you can't stand the sight of blood? And also, there where no blood, even the injury I had received was healed." The ash blonde kid shrugged like it was nothing. "It was kind of weird, the last thing I know was that, I heard you shout then bang, I was unconscious. After that, I woke up just like that and you were sobbing like a wuss. Heard that, Niiro's arm had exploded but I just saw him fainted on the ground with his arms intact and hear this out, he pissed on his pants. It was fucking hilarious." This made Izuku's head perk up. Niiro's arm was back to normal?

"What?" Izuku jump up on his bed and tackled Katsuki on the ground.

"What the fu—"

"Niiro was uninjured?" Izuku worriedly asked. He was relieved. It was like everything he had felt was wash away in a stream of water.

Katsuki raised a confused eyebrow "Yeah, he was. Your quirk must've been an illusion type. Though I had to wonder how that happened. Aunt and Uncle had a different kind of quirk." Katsuki mused, they both stood up and Katsuki cushion his head with both his arms at the back of the chair as he sat again. He stared up at the ceiling "But if it was an illusion then I was wondering how you had healed me."

"I don't think that it was an illusion, Kacchan." Izuku said as he flopped down on his bed. "Earlier, the time suddenly stopped. The sounds, the winds, any movements have suddenly stopped. I don't know what happened afterwards but I remembered how I wished that 'Everything should be back to normal' or something." He added.

"You mean, your quirk was about time or something?"

"No, If it's about time then that doesn't explain how Niiro's arm had exploded."

Katsuki stayed silent as crimson and emerald eyes stared down in silence.

"Then what is it?"

"From what I know is that, my quirk can be activated using my voice." Izuku said. "It was something like a command." He added and tilted his head in confusion as his brain analyzes what happened at that time.

"Is that it? Then why don't you try it out?" Katsuki suggested.

"What are you talking about? What would happen if I hurt you?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Katsuki narrowed his eyes to a glare. "Don't fuck with me! I'm not weak!" he growled dangerously.

"But.."

"Just fucking do it."

Izuku sighed exasperatedly. "Okay then, what should I say?"

"How about you command something to come to you?"

Izuku blinked twice and stared at the messy cake on his study table. "Then.." he glared at the fork on the cake and then started wishing hard. **"Come to me."** He muttered and Katsuki's eyes caught the sight of Izuku's eyes turning red like a swirling blood had rushed to his eyes. A flash of light appeared in the palm of his right hand and the fork falls down in it as the brightness disappeared.

Izuku and Katsuki's eyes widen in surprised.

"Wow." Izuku gasped in awe as he clenched the fork in his hand.

"What the fuck was that? That was awesome!" Katsuki grinned happily as he felt something akin to an excitement.

"Kacchan, isn't this quirk dangerous?"

"Huh? Why is that? That quirk is awesome!" Katsuki said as he jump off the chair and leaned on the bed excitedly. The chair clattered on the ground noisily but the two kids just ignored it.

"But, if I command someone to die, won't they die instantly?" Izuku said as he stared down at the fork in his palm.

Katsuki's eyes widen, finally understanding what Izuku was worrying about.

"Kacchan, I don't want this." Izuku's voice quivered, the corner of his eyes burned as he look up in Katsuki's concerned eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Katsuki stared down at his feet. He then looked up in determination. This time, Deku need his help. Katsuki is a hero. No matter how ugly his personality is, he wants to save everyone, including his best friend. "Then if it's something that activates as you talk, then you should just stop talking. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here by your side."

Izuku is really lucky to have a friend like Katsuki. As he calmed down, the scarlet eyes turned back to it's usual emerald green ones. He then nodded as he felt relieved at least a little. "Okay."

* * *

**9 years later**

"Take your seats." The homeroom teacher said as he slides the classroom door open. "You guys will be graduating soon, right?" he grinned as he slam his palm on the table. "I supposed that everyone will be going to apply to hero courses." He exclaimed in glee as he throws the admission papers in the air.

The students cheered happily while one student clicked his tongue in distaste. "Sensei, don't go and compare me to this extras.." Katsuki Bakugou sneered as he crossed his legs above his table.

"Ah Bakugou, that reminds me, you'll be applying to Yuuei aren't you?" he said, the others awed in amazement and then the teacher looked at the busy greenet behind the ash blonde. "And also Midoriya."

Izuku flinched at the sudden mention of his name while the other students laugh hysterically.

"You mean someone who's mute and quirkless at that is trying to play hero?" one of the students mockingly said.

Katsuki's eyebrow twitch while Izuku just stayed silent.

"Shouldn't he just go to a school for disabled people?" one of the students added.

Katsuki grinded his teeth in irritation while Izuku continued writing on his notebook.

"Don't you think it's hilarious how he would go and bring his whiteboard while saving people?" another one added while the others join laughing.

"THAT'S IT!?" Katsuki jump up on his feet and spark his palms with explosions. "WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT! I'LL KILL YO—" he trailed off when he felt his uniform being tugged. He looked down and saw Izuku wrote something down in his whiteboard.

'Stop it, Kacchan.' he wrote down. Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance but sat back down on his chair. He grumbled some incoherent words as he kick his desk forward. It clattered on the ground silencing everyone.

Izuku is already used to the insults he received daily. The moment he had stopped talking, his personality also change. From being cheerful to gloomy. But even though it's like that, Katsuki never forgot the promise he made when they were a child. As long as Kacchan is there. He is fine.

He had stopped talking after that incident but he never stopped dreaming about becoming a hero.

Even though his quirk is dangerous, he would use it to save others. He would be a hero even with a quirk that can kill instantly.

He gripped his marker and stared determinedly forward. His green eyes flicked a little red.

* * *

"Oi Deku. I need to go somewhere. The old hag asked me on an errand." Katsuki grumbled as he scrunched his nose in annoyance. "You go home first." He added as they walked out of the gate.

Izuku nodded and wrote a 'take care' on his whiteboard.

The two of them had their separate ways while Izuku walked down the path where he usually go home. He was looking at his current analysis notebook and didn't notice a green slime creeping up behind him.

It instantly engulfs his whole body, surprising him.

It was disgusting. It hurts. The green slime entered the passage where his oxygen pass through making him desperate to gasp for air.

"Don't worry, little one. The pain will disappear soon." The creepy voice of the villain said as Izuku struggled free inside.

He can feel his eyes blacking out. He heard the slime saying something but his head was already in lala land. He was supposed to be going to Yuuei with Kacchan. He was supposed to be a hero.

Is this his end? He haven't even talk yet. The last time he remembered talking was five years ago when he and Kacchan fought. He wondered how his voice sounds like? It was kind of stupid how he don't want to hurt others with his voice but still wanted to used it in a situation like this.

It was just unfortunate how he can't talk while inside of a slime.

He felt a gust of wind before falling unconscious.

He dreamed of All Might laughing while giving him a thumbs up. He saw Kacchan standing in front of him with his broad back, he was wearing the hero costume the two of them designed.

Then he felt being slapped in both his cheeks continuously making him snap back in reality.

"HEY YOUNG MAN!" All Might's booming voice cheerfully greeted him.

His eyes widen in disbelief as the hero he had admired and respected is standing in front of him. The usual grin the number one hero had is plastered in his face.

"Are you okay, young man?" All Might snap a finger in his face making Izuku nod his head vigorously.

All Might laughed at the innocent gesture. "Well, I better get this guy out of here." He said as he patted the plastic bottle in the pocket of his cargo pants. The green slime was inside the container making Izuku wonder how All Might did that.

Izuku then panicked and looked for his whiteboard making All Might stare at him in wonder. "What's wrong, young man?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Izuku hurriedly gather his belongings and wrote something in his whiteboard.

'Autograph!' he wrote down. All Might then realized that the kid doesn't talked. He smiled widely and gave him his analysis notebook he was holding on to earlier.

"HAHAHA It was done!" All Might exclaimed making Izuku eyes widen. He received the notebook with trembling hands while quivering in excitement. He opened it slowly and looked for All Might's signature. His eyes sparkled when he saw All Might signed a two page in his notebook. He bowed and hurriedly write a huge 'Thank you!' in his whiteboard.

"Well I better get going!" All Might did a salute making Izuku panicked. He still wanted to talk. Though he really isn't talking but still he wanted All Might to stay.

In that state of panic, he didn't even realized that he had clutch tightly on to All Might's leg while All Might took a huge leap.

"YOU'RE WAY TOO DESPERATE!" All Might shouted when he noticed the little guy clutching tightly on his leg. He covered his mouth and coughed blood. He was out of time. He don't have a time to chat with a hardcore fan.

He landed on the roof of a building, making Izuku release him. He should run while he had the time but stop shortly when he heard a weak voice called out to him. He looked behind and saw the little greenet kneeling down while gasping for air.

Isn't the kid supposed to be mute?

"I.." he trailed off and gulp trying to get used to the husky unused voice. "C-can someone without a quirk be a hero?" Izuku stuttered while clutching his whiteboard in his chest.

All Might blink in surprised. Quirkless? That's unusual in this era. Then he cough blood again and felt that feeling of turning back to his other form.

'Oh shit!' he thought then a poof of smoke startled Izuku as he stood up in panic.

"All Might!" he shouted frantically and rush to the number one hero's side.

The young man's expression was priceless. All Might had already expected that expression. He couldn't help but laugh. It was always like this when others find out about his identity but he's in big trouble. How can he explain this?

"WHO ARE YOU?" Izuku squeaked, frightened at the sight of the skeleton man in front of him. "A ZOMBIE?"

"No, young man. I'm All Might." He said. The hero's eyes had sunk and his bones are sticking out of his skin but the signature hair was definitely the same. Izuku panicked because the man looked like dying any second now.

"All Might?" Izuku asked, confusion clearly etch in his face.

All Might sighed. He doesn't have any other choice but to tell the young man about his injury. Izuku listen carefully while All Might talk about what happened to him. Though he left bits about his greatest rival and important details.

Izuku look down on his feet. He knew that he can cure All Might but he doesn't want to use his quirk as he just lied earlier in a roundabout ways. He clench his fist and grinded his teeth.

"But you know, young man. Being a hero isn't all about dreaming." All Might said afterwards. He knew that he was trying to shatter the kid's dream but it's fruitless. He knew, especially because he was also quirkless before receiving One for All. That is, it's not just determination that can make someone a hero. "Without a quirk, you'll just endanger yourself and trouble others. There are other ways to be a hero through something like being a police enforcer."

"I know. I'm sorry." Izuku muttered as he glanced sideways.

"Well, I better get going. I need to.." he trailed off as his face drained of blood. He paled when he noticed that the container in his cargo pants had disappeared. "Oh shit."

* * *

Izuku worriedly stride in the town. Because of him, All Might was troubled. He was at fault for making that villain escape in All Might's clutches. As what All Might said, he was just being a bother to others. Though All Might didn't tell him he was bothersome but still.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a crowd of people, firetrucks, heroes fighting, and havoc of fires and explosions. His feet lead him unconsciously to this place. He sighed and clutch his bag.

"What are the heroes doing?" One civilian asked.

"It seems that the villain caught a hostage." Another replied.

Izuku's eyes turned to the commotion and to his horror. The villain from earlier was swallowing a middle school kid in a gakuran. It was the slime that attacked him from earlier. Isn't this clearly his fault?

He panicked and glance around.

"Isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier?"

"What? All Might was here?"

Izuku's stomach churned hideously. It's his fault. Because of him, someone was suffering. Because of him, All Might's name will be blamed and it was all because he interfered.

Then at the corner of his eyes, he saw the familiar ash blond hair that's always by his side. His head blank out when crimson eyes and emerald green ones met.

He felt something snapped deep inside him.

* * *

All Might cough some blood as he clutch his side in pain. The wound on his side is burning but there are people that need his help. He need to save the kid but what can he do in this form. He is utterly useless and he calls himself the symbol of peace. What kind of number one hero is he? Isn't he just a display at this rate?

There should be reinforcements coming soon. The kid should hang in there. He should—

His eyes then widen in surprise when he saw the little quirkless greenet from earlier dash without a care in the world towards the commotion.

He didn't hesitate and just let his body move on it's own.

All Might while watching the bravery of the young man, reminisce those moments in his prime. How he was someone who wouldn't hesitate and dash towards someone in trouble. He laughed at himself. What kind of a hero is he if someone quirkless was able to run like that while he's out here waiting for others to sub him out.

He grinned and slowly buffed out when he notice no one was watching.

* * *

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed as he dashed in Katsuki's direction.

"Aren't you the little one earlier?" The slime villain chuckled eerily as another prey came in his direction, he then pointed Katsuki's palm in Izuki's direction.

Katsuki's eyes widen in agony making Izuku close his eyes. He gritted his teeth as he took off his bagpack and shove it in the slime direction hitting it in the eye. In slow motion, Izuku's eyes opened as it turned scarlet. He glared at the villain dangerously and muttered under his breath. **"Get the fuck away from Kacchan!"**

The villain flew out of Katsuki in an instant the moment the bag hit the ground. Izuku caught Katsuki as his knees buckled out. He sighed in relief when he heard Katsuki coughing out slimes. Good, he is still breathing.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Katsuki growled while glaring at him in between his breath.

"To save you, what else!" Izuku growled back. Katsuki was taken a back at hearing his friend's voice once again and shut up momentarily.

Confused at what happened, the villain angrily shouted at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU SHIT!"

"We need to run." Izuku said as he assisted Katsuki up.

"I'm gonna fucking beat that shit!" Katsuki muttered angrily as he took a fighting stance.

"No! We need to escape!" Izuku argued as he pulled Katsuki's arm in the opposite direction.

The villain loomed at the two of them making them brace themselves. "I am not letting you go, you brats!"

"I AM HERE!" The familiar catchphrase of the number one hero made Izuku shoulder relaxes.

Izuku's eyes widen in relief when All Might's back stared down at them. "I'm grateful, young man." All Might said as he stretch his left arm out while pointing his thumbs up. "LEAVE THIS TO ME!" he added as he pointed his thumb in his chest.

Izuku's knees buckled out and the two of them falls on the ground. Izuku felt the gust of wind as one of All Might's signature smash blew the green slime away. The wind pressure gradually change the climate, drowning all of them in the rain while slowly extinguishing the fire.

Izuku heard the crowd cheered making him sigh in relief. He can now feel the exhaustion as his knees finally gave up.

At long last, the villain was defeated.

All Might smiled as he look down at the exhausted teen as both of them fainted in relief.

* * *

Izuku was scolded harshly. Not just from the heroes and enforcers. But Katsuki also join in scolding him for doing something so dangerous.

He sighed once again. Katsuki already went his separate ways when he arrived home. Katsuki was also exhausted so he told him that he can walk home alone. The ash blonde teen let him go reluctantly but still reminded him to not do something dangerous ever again.

He was then surprised as a gust of wind and an exclamation of "I AM HERE!" with a buff up All Might stopping in front of him. He squeaked when All Might deflated in his skeleton form.

"Hello again, young man." The hero greeted with a wave.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Izuku exclaimed in surprised.

"I'm here to ask for forgiveness and give you a proposition." This just made Izuku confused while All Might laughed at the innocent expression. "I want to apologize at what I said to you earlier." Realization hit Izuku when he mentioned that. "What was your name again?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

"That's right, young Midoriya. Forget everything about what I told you earlier. If it's you then, you can be a hero." All Might smiled. Not that usual grin but an unusually gentle smile was plastered on the hero.

Izuku couldn't resist the burn at the corner of his eyes. "Thank you." He sobbed as he broke down in tears. No one told him something like this. Even if it's a lie, if his idol suddenly tell him something like that, he couldn't help but to believe in him. "Thank you All Might."

At long last. Besides Kacchan, besides his mom. A person that he respected all his life has acknowledge him.

"I'm not saying this to thank you though. I'm actually asking you to inherit my quirk, if you want."

"Inherit?" Izuku's eyes widen. Okay, he was already satisfied that the hero he admired told him that he can be a hero so it's fine already but what the hell is All Might spouting about?

All Might explained about One for All while Izuku listen in disbelief. While listening closely he realized that he isn't the only one that has a weird quirk at least.

"So what do you say?"

"Do you want to come in? Mom is out." Izuku suggested changing the topic with a smile, making All Might quirk an eyebrow.

All Might told him about his secrets and even ask him to inherit an important quirk that the symbol of peace owns. So he should also return the favor.

* * *

All Might fidgeted at the couch as Izuku serve him tea. He really isn't use to this.

"Thanks." All Might awkwardly said as Izuku sat in front of him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you earlier." Izuku smiled gently making All Might splatter his tea at the sudden confession.

"Lie?"

"I'm actually not quirkless." He admitted shyly as he glances down.

"Then why?" All Might ask confused at the sudden topic. Why would the kid lie about having a quirk? Didn't he dream of becoming a hero?

"I am registered as quirkless but I have a quirk. I called it 'Absolute Command'. My quirk is actually simple and it's also the reason why I'm acting like a mute." Izuku started as All Might listen carefully. "My quirk can be activated using my voice and if I command something or someone it'll do anything I want." All Might is confused. What's wrong with that?

"I can command someone to die and they will instantly die but I could also command someone who died to return back to life."

At that moment, All Might's tiny brain malfunctioned.

**To be continued?**

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for posting this book. I'm deeply apologizing. Really! I don't know when to post new chapters for the other stories but I have lots of ideas for this one, especially after reading the updated chapters of the series. And also, don't mind about the kids conversation, let's just imagine that those two are intelligent. Haha

Well anyway, help me out by reviewing, favorite, and by following. Love lots!

GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu


	2. Chapter 2

**Absolute Command**

**A/N: Replies for the reviews will be answered through pm's. Thank you for your support. Please check it out.**

**Edited on: 09-01-2019**

**Looking for a Beta Reader who is interested!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Yuuei Academy, Training and Entrance Exam

* * *

All Might had already seen different kinds of quirk in this line of work. He thought that there aren't a quirk that could rival that of All for One's. There are quirks that are harmless. Quirks that can protect. Quirks that are unique and also dangerous ones.

But he had never heard of a quirk that could bring back someone back to life. He wondered if this young man had already used his quirk for that purpose alone.

"All Might?" Izuku snap a finger in front of him snapping him back to reality. "Are you okay?" the greenet asked in concern when he notice that All Might had been deep in thought.

"Ye-yeah. I'm just surprise. Right, totally surprised." He's actually malfunctioning right now. What is he supposed to do in a situation like this? Compared to One for All, this kid's quirk is something out of the ordinary. More like once out of a trillion or something. Isn't he more dangerous than that guy?

"I see. So.. about that, I want to try something, but that is if you want to." Izuku hesitatingly said.

"Something?" All Might questioned quirking a brow in curiosity.

"Um yes, can I see your wound? If that is okay?" Though reluctant, All Might still showed him the wound he received five years ago from his fight against All for One.

All Might jumped a bit surprised when the young man's forest green eyes turned scarlet.

"**Heal it." **It was just two words but a chill creeps up in his spine at the kid's voice. It was like a command that should be obeyed and if he disobeyed that absolute command, he'll be punished. It even brought someone like All Might fear.

Then In a matter of seconds, his stomach churned weirdly and the wound slowly closed up. His eyes widen and he abruptly stood up startled at the fact that the wound he thought even Recovery Girl had already given up has healed.

"What happened?" All Might exclaimed while touching the wound. A huge scar was replaced in place of the injury from earlier.

"I guess, I can also heal." Izuku said as he stared down at his palm.

"How?" All Might gaped out like a fish, disbelieving what just happened. He had lost an organ and haven't been eating properly since then but then this kid was like, 'I guess, I can also heal.' Like it was no big deal. The wound that he had suffered for five WHOLE years just suddenly closed in an instant.

"I told you, anything I command is absolute." Izuku said. "That's why it's really dangerous."

"Does anyone knew about this?" All Might inquired. If this kind of quirk will be known then this young man will definitely be targeted. Not just villains and if All for One get a sniff out of this then he will be in big trouble.

"Um no, Kacchan and Mom should be the only people who knew. Dad is usually out of the country so I haven't told him yet. Though my former classmates from kindergarten had experienced it but Kacchan had said that 'they were disillusioned' so they must've forgotten everything about it." Izuku said thoughtfully.

"That's good. That's good. You shouldn't let others know about this. We shouldn't let All for One know about this quirk. At all cost."

"All for One?" Izuku raised a curious eyebrow.

All Might explained about One for All's origin and the rivalry between the two quirks. If All for One knew about a quirk that can do almost anything, he would've do something to obtain it. Even if it kills him.

"I never knew about a quirk that steals another quirk." Izuku frowned. There are really different kinds of quirk out there.

"You are trying to apply for Yuuei Academy aren't you?" Izuku nodded in response. "I'll be teaching in Yuuei this coming semester. Yuuei can protect you, I will protect you." All Might said, his eyes glinted in determination.

"I still have my pride and I want to be a hero just like you, that's why, I don't think that I need the others to protect me." Izuku said as he clench his fist in his lap.

"I'm not saying that I am going to protect you forever. Until the day that you can properly protect that quirk of yours, I will train you."

Izuku hesitated but still nodded slowly. He knew that this is an opportunity and All Might was the one who suggested it. "Then, until that day would come, but isn't that a bother to you?"

All Might smiled. "Of course not. This is for my sake too and If that quirk will be stolen then no one would be able to defeat All for One."

Izuku smiled back. "Okay then, if you insist."

"Uh so about One for All?" All Might hesitated.

"Well, I'm not really confident in holding two types of quirk and also there should be someone much more worthy than I am."

"What are you talking about, young man? You are worthy enough yourself. From what I know, a person who's body moves on it's own while trying to save someone is a true hero and from what I saw, you will be that kind of hero I am looking for." All Might said in encouragement.

"I'm not sure—" Izuku trailed off as he glance sideways. He knew that it's a great honor to inherit such a quirk but having to receive something like that is a hard one after all, having two quirks can be difficult especially if he had the command quirk and it's not something to decide quickly. "How about, you evaluate me first or maybe if I still don't deserve it in the future then give it to someone else. Until then if that is okay?"

All Might sighed in defeat. "Well, if that's what you want. By the way, how did you get a quirk like that? Your parents?" All Might wondered out loud.

"I really don't know. My mom's quirk is attraction while my dad can breath fire and also I'm their genuine child. It must be abnormality? Are there something like that?" Izuku asked tilting his head to the side in curiousity.

All Might just shrugged it off. "Never mind that then. It must be because of some weird phenomenon. All right! All Might! Training starts after class at Dagoba beach. That place is isolated so we can probably get some privacy to practice that quirk of yours and we need to put some meat in you, there are times you need it instead of using your voice."

"Osu!" Izuku grinned.

* * *

After Izuku escape from Katsuki, he immediately dash towards the beach All Might mentioned and to his surprised, the symbol of peace was atop a bunch of trashes, gleefully standing with his hands in his hips. His grin shone brightly as it reflected the sun.

"Good afternoon, All Might." Izuku greeted awkwardly.

"HEY, YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might beamed making Izuku sweat dropped.

The hero jump off the trash and landed on the sandy beach in front of Izuku. He showed him a rolled sheet of paper and Izuku reluctantly took it. The greenet immediately regretted it when he unrolled the sheet as the end touched the ground. Is it just him or maybe he saw some ridiculous number written on it.

"This is my Dream Plan. And when you finish this in ten months, you'll definitely be ready for the entrance exam." All Might grinned showing him a thumbs up. "Probably."

"What's up with the 'probably' comment at the end?" Izuku narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Don't mind!"

"I really have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

It was ridiculous how All Might made him use his quirk but still they were able to get some results.

Like morphing. It seems that no matter what it is, from living to non-living things, he can command it to any extent. He can even command a dog to be become a cat, it was definitely a sight to see. Creating a mass murder kind of weapon is also a piece of cake. He can command the weather too, it was terrifying. He can teleport, strengthen himself, and even fly. Manipulating someone is also an okay.

And what's more, he is also able to steal a quirk but can also return it back. They tried using One for All as an example and All Might was seriously gaping the whole time.

It seems that the command had no end. There were no end no matter how many times he command some things, though he was exhausted but there are no repercussions. He can also command his exhaustion to disappear and just like that, he's back from the top. Well, as long as he can talk he is invincible.

He wondered if he can command the world to be destroyed. Well, he really shouldn't be thinking of something dangerous like that.

In the ten months, Izuku suffered the hellish training All Might called a Dream Plan. Using his quirk 'Absolute Command' is something else but trying to gain some 'meat' is really exhausting. At the very least, All Might agreed to let him used his quirk to heal his exhaustion and stuff but using it for physical use is banned.

Katsuki had been suspicious in his actions lately but he really can't tell Katsuki about All Might's quirk that's because he promised All Might about keeping it a secret. Katsuki must've thought that Izuku was training cause he just left him alone but the suspicious gaze hurts alone.

After Izuku healed All Might, he slowly gained his original form and the usual coughing had subsided. Actually, he had never cough blood even once since then. All Might had been eating a lot of stuffs, making it up for the five years that he had lost his stomach. He had been inviting Izuku in shops after shops and it was ridiculous how someone like All Might goes on disguise. Well, he is famous after all and All Might is happy about it, it makes Izuku's heart swell a bit. That just meant that his quirk can be useful.

Izuku is glad about that actually. He thought that he haven't heard about All Might as a hero lately so being back in his prime and it was because of him is making him delighted. And because All Might is back in his prime, they were able to postpone in making someone inherit his quirk. He was really glad because the pressure of it all stopped.

He had also been training to control his absolute command quirk in his break time. Izuku is practicing to converse without commanding. He usually turned it to questions to reduce the risk of activating command. So right now, he had been avoiding using his whiteboard except in school.

* * *

Now that the ten months had passed. It's time for the infamous Yuuei Academy's entrance exam.

"Why the fuck are you shivering?" Katsuki scowled as he stared down at the quivering greenet.

'I'm just nervous. It really is happening right now. Aren't you nervous too?' Izuku wrote in his white board as the two of them stood in front of the electronic gate.

Katsuki smirked smugly as he march confidently in making Izuku roll his eyes. He just silently smiled while trailing behind the ash blonde while trying to calm his nerves.

Internally panicking, Izuku suddenly tripped on his own feet. He braced his self as he waited for the impact but the ground never came but instead he felt himself float. He stared down at the ground face to face.

"Sorry about that! I used my quirk on you." A bubbly brunette with a bob hair and round hazelnut eyes cheerfully said as he straightened Izuku and released her quirk. "It's unlucky to trip on the exam day. I'm also really nervous. Good luck to us." She added then wave in a friendly manner as she entered the building.

"Who the fuck was that?" Katsuki raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Izuku just goofily smiled in delight as he silently stand there. Katsuki rolled his eyes as he pulled the greenet who's emitting pink light with lovely flowers making Katsuki wonder if that's an illusion or just his quirk.

The seminar that Present Mic hosted made Izuku squirmed excitedly in his seat. He was scolded by a scary fellow examinee because he was squirming too much that it made an annoying sound. He blushed in embarrassment at the attention while Katsuki was snickering at him the whole time.

* * *

The explanation goes as—

The examination is about gaining points by defeating 3 kinds of robots, ranging from one to three points in fifteen minutes. There is a fourth robot that should be avoided because it's a zero point one, but all in all, It kind of looks easy. Though he shouldn't let his guard down because this is Yuuei they are talking about. It was just unfortunate that Katsuki is in a different area than him.

He sighed in disappointment.

All Might also told him to disguise his quirk as 'Morphing'. He should be able to use it without having the risk to let others know about command.

He sighed as he glance around and watch his fellow examinee. Then he caught the sight of the bob haired girl from earlier and brightened up. He should say his 'thank you' for the earlier saved but he left his white board in the locker room.

But he can somehow make gesture or something so he determinedly walked up in the nice girl's direction when someone grip his shoulder tightly. He turned around and came face to face with the scary guy from earlier. "That girl seems to be concentrating. You should not bother her." He said sternly making Izuku panicked. "If you are here to play around then just go home. All of us here are aiming to be a hero."

He wants to explain but because he is scared that his voice might go out, and he couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

"This isn't a playground." The glasses guy added and with that, Izuku was left with his shoulders slump down while the others snickered at his embarrassment. Well, that hasn't change at all.

Their attention was then turned to Present Mic who appeared atop a building.

"Go!" Hizashi screamed excitedly to start the exam but because no one moved he added "Well? What are you waiting for? The villain won't look for you." He said when he noticed the confusion the examinees wore.

Izuku panicked when the others dash out. He followed suit afterwards.

Command doesn't need eye contact nor it needs to be heard. If he knew how they look he can command anything. But he need a wide place without distractions.

He glance around looking for a wide space to fight. There are no examinees around and he guessed that the camera couldn't pick up a silent sound.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. All Might would definitely scold him but oh well.

A two point robot appeared "Target Sighted." It monotonously said.

"**All of you two points robots, come to me." **He muttered in a very small voice as his eyes turned scarlet. One by one, groups of two point robots appeared one after another.

He clench the pendant All Might gave him after graduating 'Dream Plan'. A platinum pendant shape like the sun. He command it to 'morph' into a war hammer and in a matter of seconds, it morphed into that kind of hammer you see in a game. The handle is 2 meters long while the head is 5 meters in diameter. The other side of the head was pointed. He then commanded himself to 'strengthen' and be 'light'.

His scarlet eyes glinted as he grinned evilly. Stealing someone's signature technique is really not that ordinary. After all, he is a fan of All Might. **"SMASH!" **he muttered silently as he swung the hammer on the ground. The impact left the ground in shambles, damaging at least 20 robots on sight. The wind pressure made him stumbled a bit but thanks to his 'meat' training, he was able to stand his ground.

He repeated that attack until there were no robots in sight. There were commotions happening around but he ignored it and finished all the two points robots surrounding him. He didn't know how many he had gained but he still continued on.

After a few minutes had passed, the ground started shaking and a gigantic robot with the number zero on it appeared, plowing buildings in it's way. This must be the robot to be avoided.

Izuku was about to run away with the other examinees when he notice the friendly girl from earlier was trapped in a rubble that came from the zero point robot's damaged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenya Iida, had already defeated robots and was satisfied about his scores. It was kind of weird that the two points robots had been gathering in one place but he still took the chance of defeating one after another when they look like they were being distracted. Afterwards It became futile as they were all defeated by that wimpy looking 'troublemaker' from earlier. The pressure of his attacks back Tenya off so he left it and look for another enemies. It was quite a sight to see though. Someone so small like that having a hammer as a weapon like it was nothing and smashing the robots to bits. He is guessing that he'll meet this guy once again. It seems that the kid had some guts in him.

The examiners had been panicking about something but he ignored it, there must've been someone cheating or something.

That was when in the last few minutes, the ground started shaking and the zero point robot appeared.

Tenya followed the other examinees running away when he notice the troublemaker from earlier stop in his tracks and stood in front of the zero point robot. In the corner of his eyes, he saw that a girl was struggling under a rubble and he also abruptly stop.

'Don't tell me..' Tenya's thoughts trailed off when he saw the little greenet dash towards the rampaging robot.

* * *

Izuku's scarlet eyes narrowed in determination as he dash as fast as he can in the direction of the zero point robot. **"Extend and Grow times 100." **he mumbled under his breath as he clench the hammer tightly with both of his hands. He twist his ankle and took a turn to strengthen the attack and fully smash the hammer's head into the zero point robot.

All the examinees and examiners abruptly stopped at what they were doing and gape at the sight.

A little greenet carrying a titanic hammer that's even bigger than the surrounding buildings just blew that gigantic robot like it was nothing.

Bang-! The impact reverberated in the whole surrounding area making them all gather their attention at the greenet.

Izuku then 'morph' the hammer back to a pendant and dash to the girl's safety. He was able to get the brunette out of the rubble and run away as the impact of the fall of the zero point robot damage the surrounding area.

"TI-TIME OUT!" Present Mic shouted after regaining his composure, informing the examinees that the exam was over.

"Thank y—" the brunette trailed off as she covered her mouth to suppressed vomiting. "—ou very much!" she added after recovering.

Izuku giggled and nodded. "It had been such an exciting and fun exam." He unusually said smiling brightly.

Ochako Uraraka, even though embarrassed as she was carried bridal style, had been refreshed after seeing that innocent smile.

That just made her day.

* * *

"Did the two point robots malfunctioned?" Nedzu, the Yuuei's principal asked as he stared at the screen intently.

All Might gulp silently. Seriously, why does Young Midoriya just go and laze around. He should have just gone and look for the robots but instead he used Command. Though he was amazed at what he did. As expected of his disciple.

"We don't know sir. The two points robots had just acted on it's own. Even the other areas' two points robots had suddenly gather in that direction." Aizawa reported as he tiredly glance at the paper in his hands. There were no malfunctions and it seems that the program of the robots were all right. The support staffs had panicked at what happened but nothing was wrong.

"I see." The principal hummed in thought. He then turn around and smiled at All Might "Oh well, Yagi come with me to the office."

'Oh shit.' Nedzu is really sharp. All Might can't help but mused at the thought.

**A week after the exam**

Izuku was lifting a ten kilogram barbell in his right hand as he waited in front of the television. Today is the day. Today, the exam result will be arriving soon.

He fidgeted as he kept on glancing in the front entrance. His mother was also pacing back and forth in the kitchen. The feeling of anxiety is bubbling in his chest.

He's anxious but also excited.

His phone rang and he stood up. It was just a mail but he rarely received one so it must be important. He went to grab his phone when his mom abruptly open his bedroom door and with a trembling hand, she showed him the envelope that his exam result reside. "I-i-i-it's he-here!" she stuttered out.

His eyes widen and his heart nearly stopped pounding. He took the envelope with care.

He quickly scrambled to get his white board 'Can I see it privately first?' he wrote as his heart pounded in excitement.

"Of course." Inko replied stiffly and closed the door.

With trembling hands. Izuku carefully ripped the seal open and in a moment of panicked a portable projectile falls out of the envelope.

"I AM HERE AS AN ENTERTAINER!" All Might's booming voice said as he stood there in the projectile with his yellow and white stripe suit. "First, I'm congratulating you in passing the entrance exam in flying colors. You have really gotten in a long way, young Midoriya." He smiled gently making Izuku's eyes burn. All Might can really be such a sappy person sometimes. "What?" All Might asked someone behind the screen. "I still have to do this so I need to hurry up? Oh well, by the way, without you noticing, you had receive the highest points in the practical exam." What? He gape in disbelief. "It was quite rare for you to defeat only two points robots though.." All Might said while sweating bullets making Izuku uneasy. "But, you receive at least 238 points for defeating 119 two points robots and scored on top. Not only that, in addition as we are heroes, there are also points gained in saving someone." Izuku blink in surprised. "After saving a damsel in distress, you had received 60 rescue points and gained a total of 298 points." For real? Izuku can't believe his eyes. "By the way, the top two examinee's points received 77 points after you, so you should be proud of your achievement." He grinned and showed him a thumbs up. "And with that WELCOME TO YUUEI ACADEMY, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

A 221 points difference. Isn't that totally insane. He didn't realized that he had done something ridiculous. He's so stupid. The projectile stopped afterwards and he glance down in his study table and grab his phone. After unlocking it, he opened his mail.

* * *

**From: **All Might

**To:** Izuku Midoriya

**Subject: **Congratulations

I supposed you have received your results and congratulations in acceptance. Let's meet up in Dagoba beach after you receive this message.

P.S. You are so dead, young man.

End.

* * *

Izuku rolled his eyes. He was nearly spoiled. He was lucky that he opened the letter of acceptance before opening his mail. But that post script was seriously making him uneasy.

He grab his sweater and dash out after asking permission to go out. His mother was sobbing her hearts out when she heard about him passing.

He arrived at the newly cleanse beach. It was stunning with the moonlight glowing while being reflected by the sea. But the whole romantic aura was ruined by a furious All Might standing in the middle while glaring daggers in his direction.

"Good evening, Mr. All Might." He sheepishly said while rubbing his head. As practice, he always talked whenever he is conversing in front of All Might.

"Just because you are using keigo means that you can be forgiven."

"I have reflected."

"Good. You are forgiven. But seriously, a 221 points difference is utterly ridiculous." All Might exaggerated.

"I also thought of that. I didn't even realized that I did something stupid." Izuku said as he look down in shame.

"The other teachers was suspicious because even the other areas' two points robots had gathered in that place where you used Command. Nedzu also had a whip of it. That man is even scarier than the world's greatest detective so I told him about you."

"So you mean, all those robots I defeated were from the other areas as well?"

"Yes, you ought to be careful next time. We're just glad it was Nedzu who knew. He also knows about One for All so he's trustworthy."

"I'm sorry. I have reflected on my actions."

"Just don't do that again."

"Yes sir."

All Might laughed and pats his head. "Congratulations by the way."

"Ahh.. You nearly spoiled my results."

* * *

Izuku walked down the corridor towards the classroom. Kacchan was so excited that he left him alone and went ahead of him. It seems that Katsuki was the top 2 who passed the exam. He was extremely furious but because Katsuki was somewhat had a soft spot for Izuku, he let it slide. Izuku can't help but sulked though. Katsuki was an idiot. Why can't he keep his excitements die down? They should go to school together, after all, they are just in the same neighborhood.

He sighed and look around. Yuuei was huge. He had been walking down the corridor for like ages but he still haven't seen the class 1-A. After a few moments though, he had arrived at a huge door with the 1-A sign.

Taking a huge deep breath he stood in front of the smaller size door and slowly slide it open.

"Don't put your feet atop the desk. You are disrespecting our senpais and the people who made this desk." The bespectacled guy who scolded him at the entrance exam complained to a nonchalant Katsuki with his legs crossed atop his desk.

Katsuki just rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck do you care? Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm Tenya Iida, I went to Soumei Junior High. Nice to meet you." Tenya as oblivious as he is, answered that sarcastic question.

"Soumei? You're a fucking stuck up elite then. I'll kill you!"

Tenya gasped at Katsuki's rudeness. "Are you really aiming to be a hero?"

Clunk-

The door made noise when it was slide open all the way. All heads turned in his direction making him flinch.

"You!" Iida, the glasses guy, pointed at him with weird robotic gestures. "Your that person. I'm really sorry about what I had said. I thought you were just playing around. I'm Tenya Iida, I went to—" He said while approaching Izuku.

Izuku interrupted with a white board in hand and he started writing a 'I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you.' he then showed it to him and softly smiled.

Iida blink in surprised at what he did while the others just silently stared. Izuku blushed red at the attention and lowered his eyes in shame.

"Ah it's the plain guy." A stab to the heart. Plain. His shoulders slump at the though. "I really wanted to thank you for helping me out. I'm Ochako Uraraka." Uraraka, the bubbly brunette, cheerfully said with a smile.

Izuku erased what he wrote earlier then write a 'You are welcome.' On the whiteboard with a smile. This time, it was Uraraka's turn to gape in surprise but she didn't say anything. But from what she knew, the greenet talked to her once that time.

He heard Katsuki stifled a laugh and he glared in his direction.

"You are fucking late, Deku." Katsuki smugly said while raising his chin.

That comment made the awkwardness disappear, making them all silently thank the rude ash blonde guy internally.

"This isn't a place to make friends." Someone muttered. All heads turn down and stared incredulously at an unkempt person sprawled on the ground with a bright yellow sleeping bag wrapped around him tightly. "It took you all 8 seconds to notice me. If I'm a villain, I had killed all of you already." He mumbled tiredly as he stood up and unzip his sleeping bag. He took out a PE uniform from the inside of his bag. "I'm Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher. Go and wear your uniform and meet me out in the outfield."

The others sweat dropped. That guy was a genuine hero right?

* * *

All Might isn't worried. He's just here to check out his students. He peek around the building and watch the 20 students gather in one place, Aizawa was explaining about what to do. After a moment of explanation he made Midoriya do the softball throw exercise using his quirk.

Izuku morphed his pendant into a softball throw machine, and made them all gape. The kids then cheerfully chatted excitedly afterwards. All Might saw Eraserhead smirk evilly making him sweatdropped and he said something that made them all go pale afterwards.

All Might sweated bullets. Good luck young Midoriya!

Aizawa is one of the most notorious teachers who expelled students if he knew that they had no potential.

* * *

"Hey, Deku. When did you learn how to do something like that?" Katsuki grinned proudly at Izuku while messing up his hair.

'I was training for ten months.' Izuku wrote on his whiteboard.

"At least you are using your head." Katsuki ignored the glare he received.

After that, Izuku placed 5th trying to balance out everything using command and making use of morphing, while Mineta end up at the end. Mineta was crying rivers making Aizawa said something about what he proclaimed was just a ruse to rile them all up. He just doesn't like troublesome things.

Izuku and Katsuki walked home together afterwards. Uraraka and Iida was with them earlier but then separated when they arrived at the station.

Uraraka and Iida was careful in talking to him at the beginning but then gradually they were able to open up to him but they are still cautious of Kacchan. Saying something like "How can the two of you be friends with personalities like that?"

Izuku giggled while Katsuki complained.

He was also glad that no one was making fun of him being a mute. He would just wish that this kind of peaceful moment would last longer.

**To be continued?**

* * *

An early update as a present for thanking you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please continue on reading this.

Well, because All Might is back in his prime, I postpone the inheritance of OFA but because Izuku is way too overpowered I want to ask you all for your opinion. WHO DO YOU WANT TO INHERIT ONE FOR ALL? Please answer in the review.

Please continue sharing your ideas through reviews! ^3^

Fav and follow please! Love lots~

GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Absolute Command**

**A/N: This ISN'T Yaoi nor Slash nor Shounen Ai or whatever you call it.**

**No matter how die-hard of a Fujoshi I am, I never stated that this is romance. The Genre clearly states that this is an Adventure and Friendship Story so please DO NOT WORRY!**

**Though I'm going to prioritize Izukun's Adorableness.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

**Edited on: 09-01-2019**

**Looking for a Beta Reader who is interested.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Kacchan VS Deku

* * *

Envy /envē/

Noun – A feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck.

Verb – Desire to have a quality, possession, or other desirable attribute belonging to (someone else).

This is an emotion Katsuki Bakugou had never felt before. He is gifted, special, and a genius. He is superior in skills, intellect, and quirk. Every people have told him that he would be a great person in the future. Ever since he was a kid, he had already stand atop in everything.

That's why he had never desired anything.

Deku is supposed to be someone who is weak. Someone who would be always trailing after him, respect him. Someone who needed protection.

So why does Deku, the Deku he knew since childhood, who is nothing but a mere pebble for his success is making him suffer in terms of physical prowess.

Deku's usual emerald green eyes turned scarlet as he stared hard at Katsuki's crimson ones. Currently at a certain building in ground beta, the two childhood friends battle each other out at full force.

"Kacchan.." he heard Izuku's unfamiliar voice trembled at the sight of himself staggering. Keeping himself upright as he hold on to his right arm.

"Fuck off." Katsuki grounded his teeth as he glared daggers at the nonchalant but worried greenet in front of him.

It was fine that Deku was worried for him but underestimating him is what fucking pissed him off.

* * *

It was the usual daily lives of the two. The first day started like any other normal student. Class 1-A in the morning had the usual subjects every student had until the second half of the day came.

"I AM…" All Might's booming voice was heard outside until the sliding door slam open revealing the number one hero in his silver age costume. "ENTERING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" He exclaimed afterwards with a grin.

The students cheered with glee at the sight of the symbol of peace in sight. Chattering excitedly at the hero who is going to teach them in their hero training class.

After some explanation about 'Battle Training' and finally wearing their hero costume which they design personally, the students left the room and went to Ground Beta.

Each one of them confidently stride out of the exit with their hero costume on. All Might smiled proudly at the little heroes finally stepping one foot in the world of heroes.

"Now that you are putting those sacred costume on. you can now call yourself a hero." All Might said as he assessed each one of them. Though he stifled a laughter when he saw Izuku's costume which was inspired by his. The greenet was just standing in awe oblivious at this.

Izuku was amazed at the sight of his classmates. Other than Katsuki's, this was the first time he had saw his classmates wore their costumes on. It was astonishing how they all uniquely varied by their personalities. How Uraraka was wearing something like an astronaut with a zero gravity quirk. How Iida was wearing a full bodied armor with an engine-like turbo in the back of his leg. There were others who looks cool but he is still not familiar with them yet but he is excited in finally getting to know their quirk through this battle training. He even had his analysis notebook ready and of course his trusted whiteboard.

All Might explained about their battle training. A team of two battling each other in a hero-villain pair.

Izuku was glad to have paired up with someone he knew but he was unfortunate how the person they would be battling against are Katsuki and Iida. Iida aside, Katsuki is someone he had respected since childhood so this is a hard battle for him.

"You and that Bakugou guy seems close." Uraraka started after the two of them finished planning their tactics. "He also called you Deku. Isn't your name supposed to be Midoriya Izuku though?" she wondered aloud.

Izuku smiled awkwardly. 'Actually, that was the name Kacchan made when we were young. He said that my name can also be read as 'Deku', which meant that 'I can't do anything'. You see, I'm a late bloomer. My quirk manifested when I was six years old and because of that people thought I was quirkless and I'm also clumsy and useless so Kacchan said that I was a Deku who couldn't do anything.' He wrote as he reminisce those times. 'Even though I was good at nothing, Kacchan still believes in me. He's just harsh at how he do it. That is why, he is the best of friend in every friends that I had.' He wrote then erase then rewrote again with a smile on his face. 'I don't have any other friends except for him though.' He wrote slowly afterwards.

"Wow.. Isn't he just a tsundere?" The brunette muttered as she looked down on the whiteboard. She was amazed how someone with that kind of face and personality can be friends with someone who looks innocent like Izuku. "But that's what you would call a male friendship! How fascinating!" Uraraka said cheerfully. "Though right now you two are enemies. But you know what? I kinda like 'Deku', it sounds more like 'Dekiru!'. Maybe that's how he made up with your name."

'You think so? Kacchan is shy so he wouldn't say that no matter what. And he is also strong so I'm going to go at him at full force.' Izuku wrote again as his eyes glinted in determination. He then clench his marker as he stared at it. He knew that it'll just irked Katsuki if he would go easy on him.

All Might's voice buzzed at the intercom and the first battle started.

Uraraka uses her quirk on both Izuku and herself to easily sneak inside the building through a window in the 3rd floor. From what Izuku knew about Katsuki, he is the type to be on offense, provoked or not. As they landed unnoticed with a silent thud, a chill run out in Izuku's spine as Katsuki attacked the both of them. Luckily for Izuku, with his training with All Might, he was able to dodge it while covering for Uraraka.

Uraraka gasped when she noticed that Izuku was burned at the sudden explosion.

Izuku smiled as he reassured her quickly. He then pointed at Katsuki then at himself then pointed at Uraraka to go upwards.

Uraraka nodded determinedly realizing what he gestured, she then rush away in another corner hidden in Katsuki's view.

Izuku inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly. Katsuki knew about his quirk and he must have caught on about him hiding it because Izuku hadn't been using his quirk directly. Kacchan is smart and he knew that Katsuki was actually aware that he feared his own quirk.

"I know you are there. Get out." Katsuki calmly stated.

Izuku stood on guard. When Katsuki is calm. He is unusually stronger than when he is in his rampage mode.

"I don't know what happened between you and All Might, but you know how much I fucking despised it how people hold back on me." Even though Katsuki calmly said this, Izuku can make out the anger it drips in his voice.

Katsuki was frustrated. He knew that Deku's quirk is strong. He is Deku's friend so he need to support him. Envying him because he topped the entrance exam is fucking pathetic but envying him because he manifested a quirk stronger than his is even more pathetic.

How much longer will he show this pathetic and lame side of his?

Deku is useless if Katsuki isn't by his side. Deku needs Katsuki. That's how their friendship work.

But why does it seems like, Katsuki was the one who needs the useless Deku?

And what irked him the most is that, why the fucked is Deku not using his goddamn fucking quirk!

* * *

After Deku manifested his quirk 9 years ago, he was genuinely excited for his friend. Deku had a quirk so the two of them can be a hero together. They won't just be playing heroes together, they will be heroes in the future and this delighted Katsuki.

Deku is scared of his quirk, 'Absolute Command' is what they called it. Even Katsuki knew that it is dangerous and it even became quite clear to him that Deku's quirk is other worldly than any other quirk that he had ever seen.

That moment happened when they were nine. Because of his suggestion Deku started not speaking much, his personality turned gloomy but still Katsuki is special because Deku is laughing and enjoying his life if Katsuki is there. He needs Katsuki and Katsuki is fully delighted at the thought.

After all, someone with a quirk like that needs him. Someone who is clearly stronger than him needs him.

"I want to have a pet." Deku suddenly stated one day. If the two of them are alone, Deku sometimes speak. It had been a while since the last time he heard his voice. It became raspy than the last time he had heard it, must be puberty or something. Katsuki was internally happy though he won't let Deku know about it.

Katsuki's crimson eyes was peeled away from the textbook he had been reading. "What kind of pet do you want?"

"A dog maybe?" Deku wondered as he tilted his head upwards.

"What are you? Someone who's lonely because no one would talk to you?"

"Are you sulking Kacchan? Don't worry though, because I will still be your best friend." Deku mischievously laugh when Katsuki shot him a dirty look.

"Don't go and push your luck you shitty nerd." Katsuki grumbled and return back to studying.

"Ne Kacchan, the latest All Might figurine will be in sale when the movie will be out. Want to watch it with me? I would also want to buy a dog but I still need to ask mom for permission on it." Deku suddenly said as he flopped his face down in the kotatsu.

"Aren't you trying to bankrupt your mom? And that movie is so shitty, I watch the fucking trailer." Katsuki said as he took a bite of the cinnamon coffee-flavored cake while his eyes never left the book in his hands. It doesn't look like it but because Katsuki likes spicy and hot foods, sweets have become a favorite to him to counter it.

"Dad gave me my monthly allowance yesterday and also, even though that movie was 'shitty' like you said, I'm definitely sure you would watch it eventually." Deku grinned as Katsuki shot him another deadly glare.

Well, it's not like Katsuki disagreed to go watch that 'shitty' movie with him.

* * *

A few days later.

"You know Kacchan, mom agreed to let me adopt a dog. She said that as long as I trained them it would be fine and I also need to take responsibility for them." Izuku said one day as they walk together to go to the cinema.

"Good for you." Katsuki said uninterested as he shove his hands inside his pocket to warm it up. Because it's winter, his palms had been very itchy lately and it's so fucking cold.

"I'll bet that the movie will be good. If I win, lunch is on you." Deku challenge him making Katsuki's eyes twitch in response.

"Bring it on!" Katsuki grinned. His crimson eyes glinted evilly as his smirk widen.

"You really look more like a villain than a hero, Kacchan." Izuku suddenly commented.

"What the fuck did ya say?"

After the movie.

Katsuki grumbled in distaste as Deku happily dig unto the katsudon. Seems that the movie turned out great. Katsuki was deeply into it making Deku shoot out sparkles all over the place.

After eating, they went to a pet store before going home.

"What breed of the dog do you think is nice?" Deku asked as he look at the frightened Chihuahua in the cage.

"How about Labrador." Katsuki suggested as he glared at a Shiba inu. The dog whined making Katsuki smirk in triumph.

"That isn't cute at all."

"Then a pug would look cute on you."

"That's just prejudice Kacchan. No matter how ugly I am, I still wanted a cute one."

"You just fucking admitted that you are ugly." Katsuki amusedly said with an eyebrow raised.

"Never mind." Deku grumbled.

"Then how about a Siberian husky?" Katsuki suggested.

"Why are looking for huge dogs?" Deku narrowed his eyes while Katsuki just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, how about this hotdog looking one." Katsuki said as he pointed to a daschund.

Deku stared at it for a few seconds before giving him a thumbs up. "I'll take this one." He said determinedly as his eyes glinted in determination. Katsuki just rolled his eyes.

Deku had been attached to the Dog and he named him 'One Might'. What a dork. He even made the dog wear a similar one of All Might's hero costume. Katsuki just laugh it off. The nerd was happy so he just let it go but it was embarrassing to call the dog 'One Might'.

* * *

"Please take care of One Might for today!" Deku pleaded as he bowed a perfect 90 degree.

"Yeah, yeah. Your father will be home right?" Katsuki said as he took the leash out of the greenet's hand.

"Yeah, we will be having a family date. I know that I'm bothering mom and dad since it's been a while for them but I also missed him." Deku sheepishly said as he rub his head.

"Good for you, shitty nerd." Katsuki grinned making Deku laugh.

"By the way, don't forget to walk him out, okay? He likes the sun and please play with him at all times, he usually hates being alone so cuddle with him okay?"

"You trying to pick a fight, you fucking wimp?" Katsuki growled irritated.

Katsuki usually isn't the type to run with a dog and it's just extra baggage cause they get tired easily. So as Deku suggested, they just went out for a walk in the park. Because a park is safe, he let go of One Might's leash to let him play freely.

"Hey Bakugou, never knew you had a dog." Someone approached him. Katsuki couldn't name the guy but he looks familiar. Must be a classmate. Anyway, Katsuki isn't the type to memorize someone's name.

"Who the fuck are you?" Katsuki asked cautiously at being approached all of a sudden.

"I am Takamine, from your class." The guy nervously laugh but after a few greetings here and there which Katsuki couldn't care less, he left.

A sudden screeching of a car and a crash made Katsuki abruptly stood up on guard. He look around and saw people crowding the accident.

At first he left it alone, seems like everything was all right by how the people react but then he noticed that, the little brown duschand is currently missing in his sight. Because of that shitty bastard earlier who talked to him, he was distracted. His eyes widen and he suddenly panicked looking around for that certain dog.

A gasp and chattering was heard in the place where the accident happened. Some kids were crying while the parents comforted their children. He was confused as to why they are reacting that way. So he curiously approached them and to his horror, One Might, Deku's precious dog is sprawled lifeless on the ground. The Dog's head was crushed while blood splattered on the ground.

He felt his stomach drop in dread. He was supposed to be responsible while Deku was away.

He didn't know why he felt like that. It's just a dog and he can just buy a new one for Deku but why is he feeling scared?

His instinct is telling him to do something about it but he doesn't know what to do in a situation like this.

The person who seems to be the owner of the car is shouting and complaining about his car. Katsuki ignored him but it also made the ash blonde want to kill him.

That was Deku's precious dog. What would Deku do if he found out?

In Katsuki's desperation, he bought a new one with the same physique as One Might. But One Might's clothes was dirtied with blood and goo's from the dog's shattered membrane so he just went and took the dog's collar and washed it. He didn't forget to punched the guy who killed One Might out unconscious. That bastard deserved it. He was contemplating using his quirk to explode that guy's face but he resisted the urge to do so. He doesn't want to cause trouble, he is still aiming to be the number one hero, after all.

The next day. Izuku happily returned after their vacation.

"Thank you very much for taking good care of One Might, Kacchan!" Izuku cheerfully stated once he entered the Bakugou household.

Katsuki stiffened and hold the dog tightly. Why is he scared? It's not like Deku would know the difference between the two dogs. It looks so similar that even he wouldn't know the difference. He sighed loudly and stood up on the couch while holding on to the dog. "You are late!" he calmly stated and handed the duschand to Deku.

"Sorry about that.." Izuku said sheepishly. "We were having fun. It's been a while after all."

Katsuki forced himself to smile. "I see."

Izuku blink at the rather awkward Katsuki who isn't looking at him in the eyes. He then stared at the dog which was in his hands. "What happened to you? And what happened to One Might's outfit?"

"It got dirtied because we were playing in the park so I threw it away." Katsuki explained leaving the details of the accident.

"EH? Why?" Izuku whined childishly. That outfit was one of his favorite. "That was expensive, you know!"

"I'll pay you but can you go for now? I'm not really in the mood." Katsuki uncharacteristically said making Izuku worry.

Kacchan was acting weird.

Izuku just nodded and was about to put One Might down and attached his leash when he notice something different at the dog. It was suddenly quiet and tamed. One Might is energetic even though he was sick before, so it was quite weird how different he is acting. Then his eyes trailed to the All Might theme collar. If you won't look closely, you wouldn't notice the little blood stain in it because it was mostly red, but because blood is a little darker he of course noticed it.

"Why are there blood in One Might's collar?" Izuku asked confusedly making Katsuki flinched in his seat. Izuku's eyes widen at the reaction and he suddenly approached Katsuki worriedly. "Are you hurt, Kacchan? Want me to heal you? I can probably use my quirk to do so."

Katsuki gritted his teeth. "I am not."

"Then who's blood is this?" Izuku asked worriedly.

Katsuki really isn't the type to lie. No matter how shitty his personality is, he couldn't act dishonest. So he blurted out everything. He couldn't keep it. He is feeling guilty. It's making him feel strangely pathetic.

"I'm sorry, Izuku.." he trailed off apologetically. It's been a while since he uses his real name but he knew how to apologize without being rude. "I didn't notice him missing and it happened all of a sudden, I am sorry."

Izuku was strangely quiet. Katsuki tried looking up at his face but strangely enough, he wasn't angry but instead his eyes just felt dead.

"Then who's dog is this?" Izuku muttered silently but Katsuki still heard it.

"I bought it. I was concerned that you might cry so I thought of buying you a new one. I didn't mean to hide this from you." He lied. He was actually scared in Izuku's reaction but he couldn't just tell him that.

"I'm not really angry.." Izuku said as he smiled solemnly at Katsuki making the ash blonde heart wrench in guilt. "I'm just.. why did you buy a new one? Did you think that you could just buy a new life? One Might is precious to me. What would you do if I didn't notice? Will you just lie until then?"

"I know but it's just a dog!"

"Heh.. 'Just a dog', huh? I never knew that Kacchan is someone who would just discard a life like that. Did you know, even dogs has their own life? Or maybe you just don't care?"

Katsuki gritted his teeth in anger. "What the fuck are you angry about? I'm just worrying about you! And isn't that just a dog? You can buy a fucking new one if it died."

Katsuki suddenly felt goosebumps all over his body. He stared at the greenet's eyes and found out it turned bloody scarlet. His eyes widen in panicked while his heart pounded faster in his ribcage.

"Then, do you think I can get a new Kacchan if you die? If that is so, **then you should just die, Kacchan!**"

It happened all of a sudden. Izuku's eyes snap open in shocked. He gasped and hold his mouth with both of his hands in worry.

Katsuki suddenly started breathing hard. He felt it. How his heart suddenly stop. He heard Izuku's voice worriedly shouted for him. He saw how Izuku's scarlet eyes burned in tears as he shouted in panicked but Katsuki couldn't hear it. His eyes is darkening. His heart is wrenching in pain. He couldn't feel his body anymore as his vision darkened.

But even though he knew he was dying. He felt awful because he's dying while the two of them are currently fighting.

Come back.

Katsuki heard a soothing voice. He knew that voice but it seems that he forgot about it. It was tempting. He wanted to follow it.

Come back to me.

It desperately called out to him. Who is it? By the way, where is he? Who is he again? What happened?

"**COME BACK TO LIFE, KACCHAN!" **Katsuki gasped for breath as he cough hard. His eyes snap open as he clutch his chest in pain. "Kacchan.." Izuku. That's right. Izuku used his quirk against him. "Kacchan, I'm glad.."

Deku cried that time. He desperately clutch unto him tightly. He didn't let him go until he had fallen asleep.

That time the two of them learned that Izuku can bring back someone to life and it also made Izuku speak less than before until this day.

He doesn't know what All Might did. Izuku started talking again after meeting All Might at that incident. He just left it alone because it's good for him. But It's irritating that All Might was the reason Izuku was able to talk again and Katsuki noticed that Izuku doesn't talked to him but he heard All Might and Izuku talking when he followed him around ten months ago. But before that he is thankful that his friend is fearlessly talking again bit by bit.

After all, it was his fault that Izuku started speaking less and he promised before that he would always be there for him. It was a bit disheartening how he died once because of a dog though. It was an utterly useless and nonsense fight that the reason of their fight was because a dog died but he also learned a lesson not to disregard a life in front of Izuku.

* * *

Katsuki turned off his communicator with Iida to avoid the risk of letting the shitty megane hear anything but he knew that All Might can also hear them so he need to be cautious with his words but from what he can tell, All Might knew about 'Absolute Command' so he really doesn't need to worry. "Why don't you used your quirk against me?" he said as small explosions burst in his palms. "Are you trying to be generous by holding back on me? Huh? Deku? When did you become this arrogant?"

Izuku clench his sun pendant and stood on guard. He doesn't know what blew Kacchan's fuse but because Katsuki was currently mad at something, the ash blonde can definitely be distracted.

Izuku just gave him the silent treatment.

That just made Katsuki snapped furiously "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING YOU SHITTY NERD?"

Izuku twist his leg and run on the opposite side as Katsuki jump in the corner where he was hiding. He dodge a huge explosion and morphed his pendant into a shield to cover himself with the blast.

"Don't you think that you could defeat me in an instant if you just talk?" Katsuki growled irritated as he stomped forward angrily.

Izuku stayed silent as he morphed the shield into a staff.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in irritation. He crouched down in an attacked position then pounces on Izuku with an explosion ready. Izuku twirl the staff expertly as he parried Katsuki's explosions. The blast shattered the nearby wall while Katsuki readied himself with a kick. Izuku turned around and block the attack with another kick.

Izuku's eyes glinted in determination as Katsuki gritted his teeth. Seems like the shitty nerd learned some martial arts. All Might must've taught him.

Izuku crouch down and pointed the staff in Katsuki's direction. He pivoted his right foot to boost himself while launching the staff. Katsuki barely dodge and hold tightly on to his weapon. Crimson and scarlet stared down in each other.

"**Retract." **Izuku muttered as the staff became smaller making Katsuki lost his grip. He twist his ankle and twirl his whole body to gain some boost. **"Return and Smash" **he said as the staff returned to it's original size and he smashed the staff aiming for his side, but Katsuki was able to block it by using his arm. A loud crack of his bone shattered by the impact of the hit making Izuku's eyes widen.

"Kacchan.." he heard Izuku's unfamiliar voice trembled at the sight of himself staggering. He kept himself standing up as he hold on to his right arm.

"Fuck off." Katsuki grounded his teeth as he glared daggers at the nonchalant but worried greenet in front of him. "You know that you can win anytime. Are you fucking happy treating me like a fucking wimp? You bastard!" Katsuki said jumping back making a distance between the two of them.

"I'm not treating you one, Kacchan." He heard Izuku's voice again. He was hesitating but it made Katsuki's heart swell a bit. When did they start not talking with each other again?

"Then, I want you to fight me head on."

Izuku sighed and held up a hand, indicating to Katsuki for a time out. "Uraraka-san, can you hear me?" he asked in their communicator.

"What is it, Deku-kun?" was Uraraka's response. "Eh wait? Deku-kun? You're talking?" Uraraka's surprised voice asked in the communicator.

"Can you handle Iida-kun for a bit? I need to talk to Kacchan privately." He said hesitatingly.

"Um.. I'll be fine, I guess. Good luck with that!" Uraraka cheerfully replied making Izuku smile a bit.

"Thank you very much!" He then turned off his communicator with Uraraka. He need to believe in her. She is also aiming to be a hero, after all.

All Might nervously gulp at their conversation. He was glad that the other student couldn't hear anything. The live video doesn't have any sound for personal reasons in All Might's favor. He knew that Young Midoriya might use his command so he made sure to detached any sound system except for his own communicator.

"Kacchan, All Might knew about 'Absolute Command' so we can talk without worrying." Izuku started making Katsuki's eye twitch as he listened. "I'm not using command on you for personal reasons but I'm not holding back! I reassure you that."

"Not using your quirk is also fucking holding back on me, you shitty nerd." The ash blonde growled.

"I know but in the ten months that I was training, I have been training physically and I swear that I wouldn't use the certain abilities of my quirk if it's not that needed." Izuku said. "So please Kacchan, hear my request out, can you? I want to fight you without using that quirk that I fear. I want to fight you, who I admire and respect, in something fair and square."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, contemplating whether he would accept that reasoning or not. He knew deep inside that Deku isn't lying. Deku isn't the type to lie. He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. "FUCK IT! I don't care anymore! I'LL JUST CRUSH YOU THEN!" Katsuki snarled as he grinned wickedly.

Izuku smiled in delight. The Kacchan he knew is finally back. "Let's have fun Kacchan!"

"_**Five minutes left." **_All Might's informed in the intercom.

Izuku panics as he turned on his communicator making Katsuki snarl at being ignored. "Uraraka-san, how are you there?"

"Sorry, Deku-kun -PFFT- Iida-kun, noticed me." Uraraka's muffled voice replied. She seems to be resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

"Where are you right now?"

Katsuki's eyebrow twitch in annoyance at being ignored. He listens to Izuku frantically talking in the device with his partner. He glance at his grenade gauntlet noticing that it was already filled with his sweat made up of nitroglycerine. He grins widely and glared at Izuku. "Oh well, Let's fight fair and square." He mumbled as he hold on to the pin. "Let's finish this off, Deku!" he growled and pulled the pin.

Izuku's eyes widen as he tried dodging the blast of explosions that came towards him. He wince in pain as the blast damage his right side. The burn hurts like hell. He can heal them but the others are probably looking. "That's cheating, Kacchan!" he complained as he took a stance.

"You deserve it for leaving me out."

Izuku blink in surprised. He suddenly lost interest in the pain that burns his side. "Are you jealous, Kacchan?"

"The fuck?!" Katsuki screamed in rage as he dash forward and also hold unto the pin of the grenade gauntlet on his left arm. "I'm fucking killing you, you shitty nerd!"

"**Grow and Lengthen!"**

Before Katsuki could understand what happened. He felt himself being pushed back by the staff that grew longer and bigger the same size as the hallway they were fighting at and he flew outside of the building. He felt the impact of his fall as his vision suddenly darkened and he suddenly lost conscious.

When Katsuki opened his eyes. He was stared down by Recovery Girl in the infirmary. It seems that he lost consciousness when he fell down on the 3rd story building at the impact of Izuku's attack. He heard that they lost at the battle training against Deku and Round Face. He was irritated but strangely satisfied. He wouldn't know what to do if he wins against Deku but he is annoyed that he lost.

He sure is weird.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance. His stomped rang loudly in Izuku's ears as he trailed behind the ash blonde. He had also let Recovery Girl heal his right side that got injured at their fight. All Might said not to heal it himself so he just went to the infirmary to let Recovery Girl heal him.

"Are you still angry?"

"FUCK NO!" Izuku just sighed at the response. Well, it's Kacchan after all. But he doesn't know whether Katsuki was mad because he lost or it was because he didn't see how the others fought. He was unconscious for the whole period after all.

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed him and he saw All Might grip Katsuki's shoulder. Izuku blink in surprised. What does All Might possibly want?

All Might seemed to be pep talking Kacchan while Kacchan is seething. Katsuki then turned to All Might and snarled harshly making All Might loosen his grip, after that the ash blonde just continue on walking making Izuku sweat drop.

"AH.. it's really hard being a teacher." All Might muttered silently making Izuku stifle a laugh as he passed by the number one hero.

"Good luck, All Might-sensei." Izuku said while smiling brightly. He saw All Might's frown uplift a little bit when he called him sensei.

**To be continued?**

* * *

This chapter sucks.. ugh. Sorry about that. It's kind of confusing but I'll try making the next one much more interesting.

Thanks for all the ideas you guys are throwing at me. I'm trying to fit it all in one go. Please help me out more!

By the way, I shouldn't be giving OFA to Izukun because he is too OP. He already have too many perks so it's kind of unfair but it's also a waste because of the evolution of OFA. I won't spoil it though.

And about his weakness, I guess creating one or two isn't bad. But you know, Izukun's actually not compatible against Shinsou, because Shin's quirk is mind manipulation if his question was answered while Izukun's quirk is Command with an activation of talking. So basically, it's Izuku's lost.

Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you. ^0^/

GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Absolute Command**

**A/N: I kind of edited the story a little bit. The only changes I made was Izuku continuing as a mute. You can reread it if you want. That is if you want to.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

**Looking for a Beta Reader who is interested.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Rescue Training and Invasion

* * *

After that day, the others was beginning to be aware that Izuku can talked. But Izuku being stubborn and cautious as he is, still brought his whiteboard and write on it occasionally.

It irritated the teachers when he is answering in the lecture using his whiteboard but they still left him alone with just a glare. Though he sometimes talk if it is important.

That morning, there were a huge commotion happening outside of the gate. The media have heard of All Might teaching at Yuuei so they were frantically trying to interview the students who's entering the academy one by one.

Some students where caught and even Iida was happily answering their questions without complain. But when it was Izuku's turn being caught, Kacchan dragged him inside by the back of his uniform while glaring daggers at them. He wants to complain but he also wanted to say thanks at the save.

After that, the morning class started. It wasn't really eventful as they only picked a class representative. But what he didn't expect was when he was nominated. He immediately declined with a capital words of 'I CAN'T DO IT.' In his whiteboard.

Almost all of them understands afterwards. As Izuku doesn't talk that much, he really can't lead the class while using a whiteboard.

Instead Momo Yaoyorozu was then nominated as she has the second highest vote while Iida was the deputy by majority votes.

* * *

At lunch, the warning alarm bells rang all over the school, informing the students and teachers that there were intruders in Yuuei. It made them all panicked that cause a bigger commotion. But luckily, it was all just a false alarm when they saw that the media had intruded the school grounds. After that they all settled and calm down.

It was Iida who saw what was happening outside and informed them. By seeing that, Yaoyorozu suggested that Iida is more suitable and responsible than her and gave her seat to Iida to lead the class. The others silently agreed making Izuku smile.

* * *

"It's finally rescue training!" Mina Ashido exclaimed as she bounces on her seat.

Currently the whole class of 1-A are aboard the bus to go to their rescue training class. The destination was the infamous USJ.

"Battle training is more exciting though." Denki Kaminari argued making Ashido glared at him at the disagreement.

'Rescue training is an important factor of being a hero. It's a valuable experience, saving people's lives that is.' Izuku write on his whiteboard. Almost all of them turned to look at it then nodded in agreement.

"I agreed that rescuing someone is important but it is kind of manly and flashy when a hero saves you in a battlefield." Eijirou Kirishima joined the conversation and most of them also nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of flashy, kero." The others turned to Tsuyu Asui as she started speaking. "Isn't Midoriya-chan's quirk kind of odd, kero?" she wondered out loud.

Izuku and Katsuki flinched in their seat.

"Now that you mention it. He never really talks even though he can. And it seems like he is a dual quirk user or something." Kirishima agreed.

This made Todoroki's ear perked up and it made Izuku's eyes swam anxiously.

"Dual? What do you mean? I never really understands Deku-kun's quirk. And what does it have to do with Deku-kun not talking?" Uraraka joined in.

"Don't you think that he can create anything using his pendant. It's the same as Yaoyorozu but it also doesn't. He does have a bit of strength too like All Might. And as for his voice, he never really uses it unless he is fighting." Kirishima concluded.

The others blink in silence making Izuku's anxiety rose up. Even though Kirishima looks stupid, the guy is a bit sharp.

"Aren't all of you fucking rude?" All heads turn to Katsuki. "Why are you even ganging up on Deku? It's been like that since we were toddlers so it's not new to me." Katsuki said as Izuku's eyes light up. Thankful that Kacchan had save the day again.

"That's right, kero. And it's weird how Bakugou-chan kept on saving Midoriya-chan with that kind of personality too. You really had to wonder, how can the two of them get along so well? Kero." Asui stated making Katsuki flare up in anger.

"We're here. Stop gossiping and get out." Aizawa mumbled tiredly as he got out of the bus. The students then followed suit.

Class 1-A were in awe at the sight of USJ. They met Thirteen, which made Uraraka cheerfully said that she was a fan.

Aizawa said something to Thirteen regarding All Might but it seems that the others didn't notice it. All Might was supposed to be in this class but it seems like he is late.

Thirteen then explains to them the danger of their respective quirks.

Izuku was listening intently. He knew about the dangers of quirks, especially his. But when he heard that Thirteen also has a quirk that can kill but can also help others it made him have hope for the future. That meant that every quirk can be of use to help someone in a way.

It just means that, in the near future, he'll have the confidence in saving everyone with his quirk and be less more cautious of using it.

He smiled in delight. He notice Katsuki sometimes glance at him then stared in the front.

Izuku's attention was then diverted by the swirling mass of shadow in the middle of the dome.

It seems that, Kirishima also noticed it when he pointed out. "What is that, Sensei?"

Aizawa's eyes narrowed dangerously as a menacing aura surrounded him. "Thirteen, take care of the kids." He said before jumping towards were the villains are coming out one after another.

"Students, get back!" Thirteen went in front of the crowd. " Those are real villains!" he warned the students.

Villains? Izuku's eyes widen in fright as he remembered the slime villain that almost killed him and Kacchan. How come the villains are here? This is a Hero's facility for goodness sake! What happened to the security systems?

He took a deep breath to calm down then stared at his panicked classmates.

"We need to inform the faculty members about the intruders." Izuku's firm voice made them all snapped out of panicked and they all turn to look at Izuku in surprised. Even Katsuki was a bit surprised when he started talking.

"We can't ring the alarm." Yaoyorozu said after calming down.

"It seems that they have someone interfering our communication device." Todoroki added nonchalantly.

"Then our only option is to make someone run there to inform the teachers." Izuku gritted his teeth out in annoyance. The villains must've planned this from the start. "Iida-kun, you are the fastest out of all of us. Can you go?" he asked cautiously to not risk of activating command.

Iida hesitated "I can't just leave you guys here!" he protested in worry.

"Shut the fuck up!" Katsuki growled in irritation. "So long as I am here then you shouldn't have to fucking worry about it." He added making the others nodded encouragingly though some had the courage to complain.

Iida frowns but nodded his head reluctantly. If it's for his friends safety then he should just go if that could help them. He was about to run outside when the swirling void of darkness reappeared in front of them.

"Greetings, heroes." The darkness form changes into something more akin to a humanoid. "We are the league of Villains. We have invited ourselves in your territory. Our goal is to kill All Might but it seems that the person we are looking for isn't here yet." He added somewhat politely as he glance around.

Izuku's eyes narrowed dangerously as his eyes spark red. They are here to kill All Might? And how would they know about All Might being here anyway? They were inform for the last seconds that All Might would be joining the rescue training class in USJ, so how the hell would this freaks know All Might's schedule? Izuku gritted his teeth in irritation. He need to calm down or he'll snapped and endanger his friends.

"But now that we are here—" the villain was interrupted when Katsuki lunged forward followed by Kirishima who didn't hesitate.

Thirteen tried to stop them but they didn't listen. Izuku wanted to groan in despair and dashes forward to get them but then the darkness scattered and enveloped the two. He was about to warn the others to back away when he was also engulf by the darkness.

He panicked when darkness met his eyes. The next thing he knew, a bright light appeared and he felt that he was being caressed by the winds as he felt himself fall down.

He gradually open his eyes and met with water. Damn it. He can't use command underwater! What should he do? He glance at his surroundings and was able to tell that he is still inside USJ, that means that the others should be safe. He exhaled deeply and commanded himself to **"Breath underwater." **And prepared himself to be plunged in the water.

Splash.

When he opened his eyes, he saw shark-like figures swimming in his direction. He was about to panicked when he felt something curled up in his waist and he was then pulled out of the water. The next thing he knew, he was standing besides Asui and a panicking Mineta.

"Thanks." He smiled and winced as he vomits some of the water.

"You're welcome, kero." Asui said in her neutral expression.

"There are villains everywhere!" Mineta shouted while frantically running around in a circle.

"Mineta-kun. You can't panic or they might underestimate us." Izuku stated while also trying to calm his nerves.

"Midoriya-chan is right." Asui agreed.

"Why are you two so calm? Those guys are villains, you know? REAL villains." Mineta said as he emphasizes the 'real' word while expanding his arms.

"Panicking will only make them underestimate us and that will lead us to our defeat." Izuku said as he stared down from the boat. His eyes turned scarlet as he readied himself to a fight.

Mineta was able to calm down but he was still trembling in fear. This made Izuku analyze his surroundings.

It seems like the villains won't be attacking anytime soon. They seem to be cautious of them.

"We need a plan. Escaping is our top priority." Izuku muttered but Asui and Mineta heard him clearly. The two nodded in unison.

The three of them gathered and made a plan. Explaining how their quirk work. The weaknesses and the uses of their respective quirks.

Izuku didn't mention anything about Absolute Command but instead he explained that he can morph anything he wanted to. He wanted to tell them everything if it can save them from this situation but it will also cause more problems as there were too many ears and eyes everywhere.

Looking at how this villains are being cautious of them even though they are just students, means that they must've not known what their respective quirks are. If they did then Asui wouldn't even be in an area of her advantage, so that only means that they must have separated them to defeat them one by one with numbers.

After concluding everything, someone attacked the boat as it started sinking. Mineta started panicking again and run around.

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he gave the snickering villains a glare atop the boat. He really wants to just drain those shitty villains out of space if that is even possible.

But their first priority is to escape then regroup with their other classmates.

And to do that, he needs to distract this idiots to let them get away without any trouble.

Izuku glance at the two beside him. He told them that he could morph anything if he wanted to so this should be an okay right?

He inhaled deeply as his scarlet eyes glared at the body of water.

"**Freeze."** His voice commanded and the whole water froze in an instant as a cold mist rises up in the air.

"Wha-!" Some of the villains was startled as they struggled to break free. Some of them was lucky to have their head out when he commanded to freeze the water while the others was unluckily deep underwater which was now frozen solid.

Asui and Mineta gasp surprised at what happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Mineta suddenly exclaimed excitedly when he noticed that none of the villains was able to break free.

"The lake suddenly froze Kero." Asui mused as she unblinkingly wonder while looking at the frozen lake.

"I morphed the lake to freeze." Izuku just said as he avoided eye contact. That kind of answer should be enough.

"You can do something like that? Isn't that like, cheating Todoroki of his own quirk?" Mineta raised both of his eyebrows in question.

Izuku just nodded and keep on silent. He then jump off the boat and beckoned the two to follow him.

They all went in the middle of USJ where the fountain was supposed to be at. And what they found was, their lazy adviser, seriously having a fight with a bunch of villains.

The three of them was stunned in silence as they watch Aizawa unleashed his fighting prowess. Even alone, fighting every villain, he doesn't seem to be losing. Izuku was amazed how someone like Aizawa with a Nullification quirk can have that much combat ability.

But then it all happened all of a sudden. A dark skinned villain with a beak while it's brain was overflowing suddenly stepped up and fought Aizawa.

Izuku's eyes widen in disbelief when that fearsome Eraserhead didn't even had the chance to fight back. He was tossed like a ragged doll and then a guy with a dismembered hand on his face, who somehow seems like the leader of the league of villains, suddenly joined in.

Izuku saw him gripped Aizawa's right elbow and then watch it slow disintegrate as his skin started peeling off.

He said something disturbing about how, the Nomu villain is created to kill All Might and the hope in Izuku suddenly shattered.

Izuku felt Asui and Mineta crying at the corner of his eyes. He also wanted to cry. His stomach was churning in dread. How did this happen? They were supposed to have their rescue training but instead they are now here having a hard time, no, more like, they are losing and now are facing their death.

Suddenly, the silver haired guy smirked evilly in their direction and Izuku didn't even notice how he appeared right in front of them as he reached out for Asui who was in the middle.

Disintegration. If the hand touch Asui, would she disappear?

And then, for the second time in his whole life, Izuku saw red and something inside him suddenly snapped.

* * *

"How wonderful. You are really a hero, Eraserhead." Shigaraki Tomura said amusedly as his fingers wrapped at the trembling Yuuei student's head. "Even in that condition, you still had the strength to save someone." He added as he glance at the glaring Aizawa who was struggling as the Nomu pushed his head down.

Shigaraki stared at him in distaste. But just thinking about breaking this toy is somewhat making him excited. His grin creeped up at the thought.

Then suddenly a huge amount of killing intent spread around them.

The hair at the back of Shigaraki's neck suddenly stood up at full alert.

Danger. Each one of the people in a hundred meter radius felt the ominous aura.

One by one, the people with weakened wills suddenly fainted. Each one of them fall down on the ground lifeless. That includes Asui and Mineta.

Eraserhead's eyes suddenly widen in fear. Just from being around, Aizawa can feel that this one is definitely stronger and dangerous. Does that mean someone even more terrifying than this Nomu is here?

His eyes followed the source and what he didn't expect was the sight of one of his student.

He was stilled and frozen standing. His eyes was covered by his fringe as a shadow loomed it in grim. No matter, how Aizawa sees it, the killing intent was definitely overflowing out of Izuku Midoriya. A mysterious kid which All Might somewhat favored. The kid had always pretended to be a mute but when it comes to fighting ability he isn't second to none, but from what he know, this kid, no matter how you look at him, never even once showed anger nor any displeasure.

So why? What happened? Is it because he was desperate? Was he scared?

Shigaraki jumped back and ordered the Nomu to come forward. The Nomu immediately came forward as he stand in front of Shigaraki protectively.

"What the hell is up with this kid?" Shigaraki narrowed his eyes as he glared at the greenet. His instincts told him that this kid is dangerous. Frightening, even. If he made the wrong move then he'll definitely die. That was what keeps on ringing in his head.

Slowly, Izuku's bloody red eyes met Shigaraki's eyes. Shigaraki felt the chills run down his spine as he saw death for the first time. How come someone like this is here in a school for heroes? The corner of his lips lifted up at the thought.

Interesting! He wants him. Master will definitely give this kid to him. He WANTS to have this kid!

"**Go away."** The kid's monotonous voice said firmly.

That was the last memory Shigaraki remembered as he was left speechless while standing in the middle of the bar. The Villains who where near that kid as well were all here, they were all confused as they also stood crowded at the narrowed place.

Even though he didn't know what happened, Shigaraki couldn't help but laugh.

HAHAHAHA.. When was the last time he laughed this hard? He couldn't remember but that kid, whatever happens, he WANTS him. And what he wants, he always get.

**To be Continued?**

* * *

Seriously? I never expected this story to garner tons of attention in just three chapters. I'm SO happy! Thank you very much!

This one is short and somewhat unsatisfying, so I'm sorry about it.

Please keep on supporting the story through Favs, Follows, and Reviews. It'll give me more motivation! Suggestions are welcome too.

PLUS ULTRA!

-Nadonaka desu~


End file.
